


(Not Really) Blackmail

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: "Writer For Hire" -  Marvel Oneshots [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Humor, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scarred Wade, Smut, possible dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You. Can’t. Tell. Anyone.”</i><br/><i>“What will you give me for it?” Wade said, his mouth working without any input from his brain, which had probably fried with Peter’s hotness. He was too hot.</i><br/><i>[Hot damn]</i><br/><i>“W-what?”</i><br/><i>“Have sex with me.”</i> </p><p> </p><p>Note: One of those fics where even though the prompt and the writer write it as completely consensual, and I provide several paragraphs clearly saying how it's consensual, if you squint and ignore the inner dialogue, you <i>could</i> say Peter was backed into a wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not Really) Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> **Anon asked for**  
>  spideypool prompt : Wade learns spidey's identity and threatens to reveal it to the world if Peter doesn't have sex with him. Peter agrees a little bit too enthusiastically (smut, top!wade)
> 
> Return of the [] to denote the yellow box. Yay~  
> My ability to come up with good fanfic names has also disappeared...

The two men stared at each other.  
“I-I…”  
“Spidey!” Wade cut him off with a squeak. “You’re pretty!”  
Peter flushed. His mask had been destroyed in the last alien attack and he had hightailed it home before anyone could see him. Since it was past midnight, and the aliens had only just been vanquished, he figured no one would see him.  
He hadn’t counted on one crazy merc.  
  
XXX  
  
“Wade you can’t…. you can’t tell anyone about this.”  
Wade blinked twice, not listening to him. Spidey was _hot._  
“Wade!”  
“Hmm?”  
_“You. Can’t. Tell. Anyone.”_  
“What will you give me for it?” Wade said, his mouth working without any input from his brain, which had probably fried with Peter’s hotness. He was too hot.  
[Hot damn]  
“W-what?”  
“Have sex with me.”  
Wow, had he said that? He hadn’t meant that. He opened his mouth to laugh it off, make some sort of joke-  
“Okay.”  
Wade blinked twice and bit back a confused “What”. This was a negotiation after all, and if Wade knew one thing, besides chimichangas, guns, or the Golden Girls, it was _negotiating._  
“Real, proper sex,” Wade clarified.  
Spidey gave him a look. “I get the idea.”  
  
XXX  
  
Peter examined Wade carefully.  
He wasn’t used to dealing with him unmasked. Normally there was a thin layer of cloth to protect his face from Wade’s scrutiny. Now he was standing there, bare, flushing and agreeing to have sex with someone who, was not only deranged and a murderer, but the source of constant frustration for the Spider-Man.  
And for Peter too – but for a completely different reason.  
Not that he’d ever _ever_ admit being attracted to Wade. Because he wasn’t. He just had a type, and Wade just happened to fit that type. The funny, tall, muscle type, full of pop culture references that only got, strong enough to handle whatever Peter gave him and… and maybe his type had evolved a bit since meeting Wade.  
He was a superhero, it made sense for him to want people in the same line of work, right? He was almost 100% sure that Captain America and Iron Man was sleeping together, so it wasn’t _that_ weird that scrawny Parker would be attracted to Deadpool. It was just nature. Darwin’s theory of evolution. Survival of the fittest. And _god,_ was Wade fit.  
Which he definitely wasn’t thinking about, cos he was still unmasked and Wade was three feet away.  
And it wasn’t as if being a superhero gave him many chances to hook up. More often than not, he went to bed unsatisfied. And here Wade was, offering himself on a silver platter. A win-win scenario, if Wade could keep his word and not tell anyone his secret identity. Peter pushed the thought away. Even if Wade didn’t renegade on the deal, it wasn’t as if Peter was helpless. He had the Avengers on his side after all, and Tony had come out and then retconned more times than Peter could count. Not that anyone would believe Deadpool anyway.  
He looked Wade in the eyes.  
“Where do you want to do this?”  
Wade tilted his head. “I hear the rooftops are a classic,” he said cautiously.  
Peter looked around the rooftop they were on. “It’s a bit dirty.”  
“What we’re about to do is even dirtier.”  
“Right, so other people can see me and then I’ll have to pay them off too?”  
“I have an apartment nearby,” Wade finally said.  
Peter waved a hand. Technically they were _on_ his building, but he didn’t want to let Wade know that just yet. May as well keep some secrets. “Lead the way.”  
  
XXX  
  
“Enjoy Casa Deadpool!” Wade said as he opened his penthouse’s door.  
The apartment was one of Wade’s good ones, fancy and barely lived in. After all, if he _was_ going to get laid, and this wasn’t some cruel joke on Spidey’s part… may as well do it in style.  
And hey, maybe the nice sheets might distract Spidey from all his scars.  
He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and turned to face Spider-Man, who was looking around sheepishly.  
Wade’s hands hovered by his side. “Ready?”  
“Bedroom?”  
Wade nodded and strode towards the bedroom, not looking back to check if the other was following, giving the man the chance to run away.  
He was almost surprised when the door shut behind him with Spidey still in the room.  
Spider-Man gave him an unflinching look.  
“Last chance to run,” Wade chirped.  
Spider-Man nodded, but made no move to go.  
“Okay,” Wade said, his hands reaching up to touch his mask. He hesitated again, and then, in a swift move, pulled it off and closed the distance between them, moving to get in a kiss before Spidey ran screaming.  
The other man stiffened for a second, then tilted his head, pulling on Wade’s outfit and pulling him closer.  
[Is he blind?]  
‘No I think that’s another hero.’  
[He’s not running.]  
‘He’s _kissing_ us.’  
[Weird.]  
‘What do we do?’  
[Milk it for all it’s worth.]  
‘Sounds good to me.’  
  
XXX  
  
Peter reluctantly pulled away, resting his head on Wade’s chest and breathing in.  
Wade was a good kisser. He tasted stronger than anyone Peter had ever kissed before, a mixture of spice and blood, still recovering from some fight or other, his lips dry and scarred, a completely unique experience.  
Peter was doomed.  
“Bed?”  
Wade pulled away, and Peter took the chance to gaze at the scars crossing Wade’s face. He suppressed the desire to reach out and touch them, taste them like he had Wade’s lips.  
“Bed.” Wade confirmed and suddenly Peter found himself pushed onto the bed.  
Peter gasped slightly, feeling a familiar sense of shame as the pleasure of being pushed around filtered through him. He blushed, but Wade seemed to enjoy it.  
Wade sat on top of him, boxing him in with his knees. He leant in. “Ooh, Spidey,” he teased. “Have you got a kink?”  
Peter looked away. “Peter.”  
Wade paused in kissing his neck. “Huh?”  
“My name’s Peter.” _Shutupshutupshutup._ Great, now Wade had his name as well. He’d feel bad about it afterwards.  
Wade kissed him. “Peter.”  
Peter squirmed, his body unsure whether to pull away from the feeling or embrace it. Wade’s grip tightened and Peter’s body decided it was definitely time to cooperate.

XXX

Wade kissed his neck cautiously, hands skimming the line of Spidey’s shirt, tracing his soft skin. He felt a tinge of jealousy as he tugged the shirt upwards, revealing more and more paleness.  
Peter obediently lifted up, letting Wade throw his shirt across the room before resuming their kissing.  
Peter’s hands were just as hesitant, hovering over Wade’s back but not touching. Wade groaned impatiently.  
“Am I supposed to do all the work here, Petey?”  
Spidey’s eyes flashed and suddenly Peter’s hands were attacking him, slipping under his shirt and gently clawing at his scars.  
Wade was torn between wanting to take it slow -wanting to touch every part of the other man’s body so he could remember it forever, burn it into his mind - and needing to go fast - to make it happen before Spider-Man realised what he was doing, _who_ he was doing.  
“Fuck,” the word spilled from Wade’s lips. This wasn’t real, this couldn’t be real.  
“That’s the goal,” Spidey snarked back, and that shot Wade into action.  
He reached for Spidey’s pants and-  
“ _Hello_ ,” he purred into Peter’s ear.  
Spider-Man glared at him and rolled his hips. “Isn’t this the point?”  
“Well yeah,” Wade replied, tugging down Spidey’s spandex. “But I figured it’d take more than a bit of _kissing_ to get you in the _mo-ood_.”  
Peter gave him a look that was quickly becoming Wade’s favourite thing in the world.  
Wade stood back, excited to get his first look at Peter naked.  
‘This has to be a hallucination.’  
[You think we could dream up something as sexy as that?]  
And god, did Peter look sexy. Flushed, pale and aroused, panting slightly, still covered in sweat from the earlier alien attack.  
Wade’s cock twitched in response and Peter grinned.  
“I figured it’d take more than me naked to get you in the _mo-ood_.” Peter teased.  
“You’re definitely underselling yourself.” Wade said seriously. He pulled off his shirt, and shot Peter a look to make sure he was paying attention. He was beginning to realise that this may actually, properly be a thing that could happen, and as the box said, he was going to milk it. After carelessly dropping his shirt, his hand rested on his belt. “Last chance to-”  
“I swear if you tell me to run away again, I’m going to web your mouth shut.”  
“Ooh, kinky,” Wade retorted, pulling away his belt and letting his pants drop, kicking them and his shoes across the room. “But I’ll think we’ll save that for the second date, yeah?”  
“Bit overconfident, aren’t you?”  
“Kinky and confident wins the race.”  
“That’s not the saying.”  
“It’s the slightly less popular version.” He skipped over to the opposite side of the bed.  
Peter turned onto his stomach. “What are you doing?”  
“Lube! I’m not one for spit, baby boy.” He crouched down to pull out a tub of lube.  
“Tha-that’s a lot of lube.”  
“I get lonely.” Wade shot him a grin and Peter returned it. Wade pulled out a pack of condoms. “And condoms,” he continued.  
“Condoms?”  
Wade gave him a startled look. “I don’t…”  
“Don’t you have a healing factor?”  
“Well, yes, but I thought you’d… I mean, with all the crazy magic and aliens and stuff, I thought you’d be worried about, you know, mpreg?”  
“ _What_?”  
“It’s a valid concern Peter.”  
“I’m not going to get pregnant.”  
“But how do you _know_?”  
Wade shrugged and threw the condoms back in the drawer. “Fine, but if you get pregnant, remember I warned you.”  
“Can we fuck now?”  
“ _Language_.” Wade slid back onto the bed and kissed Peter, leading him into the center of the bed. They continued like that for a while, kissing, moaning, rocking against each other. Wade found out Peter had a sweet spot under his collarbone and worked on that for a while, whereas Peter seemed more concerned tracing each and every scar he could touch. Wade leant in to every touch, completely unused to being touched so reverently.  
Finally Peter pulled away and, underneath Wade, he rolled his hips. “We going to take this somewhere?” he said breathlessly.  
Wade chuckled and kissed his neck, making Peter mewl softly, and reached for the lube.  
“You done this before, baby boy?”  
“I’m twenty years old.”  
“That’s not a yes,” Wade said as he opened the tub.  
“ _Yes, I’ve done this before._ Is that enough or do you want a play-by-play recount?”  
“Maybe for the third date,” Wade considered as he dipped his fingers into the lube.  
Peter tried to sit up, realigning himself against the pillows, his eyes on Wade’s fingers, legs shifting restlessly.  
Wade feigned innocence, his eyes on his fingers too, ignoring the insistent complaining from his cock.  
“Wade.” Peter finally said, flatly.  
“ _Peter,”_ Wade replied in a flirtier tone.  
“If you don’t do it, I will.”  
Wade shot him a panicked look. “ _Rude_.” He moved closer and kissed him. “I’m going to make you pay for that.”  
“That’s what I’m waiting for.” Peter lifted his hips pointedly.  
“Hmph.” Wade’s hand hesitated between Peter’s legs. “The safe word’s Bea Arthur,” he teased before his fingers made contact. Peter tensed and gasped.  
Wade chuckled. “I haven’t even done anything yet, baby boy.”  
“It’s just been a long time,” Peter admitted, trying not to squirm.  
Wade rubbed at his hole slowly, watching Peter’s eyes flutter to a close. Suddenly he was overcome with a wave of desire, the last half hour of foreplay finally catching up to him, and paused for a second, resisting the urge to just fuck him senseless. Before Peter could catch on, Wade slipped a finger in.  
Peter’s eyes opened and he gasped again, louder this time.  
Wade hummed happily, his other hand reaching down and squeezing his own cock.  
“Ready for the second one?”  
“I’ve been waiting for hours,” Spidey grumbled.  
Wade moved his free hand to Peter’s cock and rubbed the tip. Peter moaned loudly.  
“Cheater,” he muttered when he got his breath back.  
Wade chuckled, and began scissoring with his fingers. Peter tensed again.  
“Relax,” Wade chided, leaning in and kissing all the bare skin he could reach.  
Slowly, surely, Spidey relaxed.  
“You ready?” Wade asked finally.  
“ _Yes.”_  
“ _Ohthankgod,”_ Wade said, withdrawing his fingers quickly.  
Peter made a noise of protest.  
“Or gods,” Wade continued, taking no notice. “We know enough of them. We should really redefine that word someday.”  
“Wade!”  
Wade gave him an evil look. “I’m getting to you.” He lined himself up. He thought of several thousand witty remarks, but in the end, his own body betrayed him, and before he could say one of those brilliant things in his head, he was jerking forward, thrusting himself inside of Peter.  
As one, they moaned.  
“FuckPetersotightyouknowit’snothealthytoletyourselfgetlikethisDoctor’srecommendfuckingatleastthreetimesa-”  
“ _Wade_ ,” Peter hissed. “Move!”  
“Hmm?” Wade looked down. “Oh right. If you’re ready. ” He pulled out and rocked back into him, then did it again, and again, trying to find a rhythm. For a while, there was silence, filled only with grunts and gasps.  
_Dammit, where was his prostate?_ Deadpool rocked again. _No_. Again. _Not there._ Again.  
Peter let out a strangled noise, and grabbed at the headboard.  
_There it was._  
Wade grinned, stealing one more kiss before he truly began his campaign.  
“Shame you’re not wearing socks, cos I’m about to knock them off.”  
Peter groaned, which Wade attributed to the sex.  
Wade’s fingers dug into Peter’s hips, as he finally let himself enjoy the experience. The warmth of Peter’s body around him, each thrust dragging him closer and closer to the edge, the sight of it happening just as strongly to Peter, spread out in front of him, groaning together, the knowledge that Peter wasn’t going to run away, that they were actually having sex.  
“Fuck,” Wade moaned, feeling waves of desperation through his body.  
“ _Mmm_.” Peter panted. “Keep going.”  
“Wouldn’t stop for the world,” Wade promised, ending in a whine. He moved his hands from Peter’s hips to the bedsheets, twisting them in his fingers as he moaned again, moving desperately.  
“I’m going to-”  
“Yeah,” Wade murmured. “Race ya?”  
Peter made a sudden choked noise as he came and there was a loud _crack_ as the headboard Spidey was clutching broke under the pressure.  
The two of them froze and stared at each other.  
“Sorry.” Peter finally said.  
Wade grinned back. “I can buy a new headboard.” He rocked once. “Mind if I…?”  
Spidey shot him a tired grin in response, and Wade took that as permission to go _hard._  
It didn’t take him long to reach the edge, the last hour of foreplay still etched into his body and mind, and now that Peter was no longer consumed with his own arousal, he was having no problems going back to the touching and kissing that had driven Wade wild before.  
“Fuckbabyboythiscan’tbelegalfeelsogoodgfuckfuck.”  
He made a completely inhuman noise as he came, burying his head into Peter’s chest.  
For a while, neither of them moved, just focussed on getting their breathing back to normal.  
Finally Wade shifted and pulled out of Peter, dragging himself to lie down next to Peter.  
There was another silence.  
[Should we say something?]  
“That was fun,” Wade said.  
Peter chuckled once, and then fell into a full-blown laugh. He turned onto his side. “It was.” He scowled at his stomach, wiping away some cum. “Do you have a tissues or a towel or…?”  
“Just use the bedsheets, I’m going to have to wash it anyway.”  
Peter gave him a look and Wade sighed. “Fine.” He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and returned with a box of tissues.  
“Thank you,” Peter replied smugly, and began to clean himself off.  
Wade ducked in to kiss his ear. “I could always lick it off you.”  
Peter pulled a face. “Maybe on the fourth date.”  
“We’ve got the next three dates planned out already.”  
“That’s how we roll.” Peter placed the used tissues on the bedside table and yawned.  
Wade wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a sitting hug. “You smell nice.”  
“Don’t be creepy.”  
“I’m being romantic.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and rested his head on Wade’s shoulder.  
“You want to stay here?” Wade offered, out of the blue.  
Peter lifted his head and blinked. “I…” he hesitated. “Sure.”  
Wade beamed at him, and pulled him under the covers, hugging him to his chest. “We can do a proper clean up tomorrow,” he promised.  
Spidey murmured something unintelligible.  
“What’s that baby boy?”  
“This means you’re not going to tell anyone right? About my identity?”  
Wade felt like he’d been stabbed. Right. The identity thing. That was the cause of all this.  
“Sure,” he said finally.  
“Good,” Peter replied, nuzzling into Wade’s chest. “Night Wade.”  
“Night Spidey.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's that then. I always worry about writing smut, as a fairly sex-repulsed asexual, especially since my writing tends to be visual based rather than emotionally, and smut scenes need a lot of emotions to make them work...In fact I think this is my second actual-penetrative-smut fic. Ever. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know if I did this okay. If I have, I'll probably write that second chapter of [A Thousand Apologies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2343311/chapters/5166035), you know the one I promised with Spidey in a nurse outfit... If not, you can tell me that too, or just not leave a comment... Idk smut scenes, you know.... idk it sucks okay, I know that. 
> 
> Oh, and of course, please message me with any prompts you have, either here, or [on my tumblr.](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/) I'm not just asking for SpideyPool prompts, btw, but I have a bad feeling I've typecast myself in that role. But yes, please do message me, I'm very bored and need the practice. Fluff, smut, I don't mind. I just need something to do~


End file.
